1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic rim flow water level control system for swimming pool gutters of the type which includes floats carried in chambers, which floats are responsive to the water level in the pool, to permit of controlled skimming of water from the pool for the full range of design surge capacity, and to provide for the absorbtion of multiple swimmer related sudden wave surges in the pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that institutional swimming pools are required to provide for skimming of water from the pool water surface, so as to remove oils, suntan lotion, and other debris which floats on the water surface, and also must provide for water filtration and make up.
The water surface is skimmed over the poolside gutter wall in a variety of different gutter sytems, which carry the water away to filters and other treatment devices, from which the clean and filtered water is pumped back into the pool, with any required make up water being added thereto.
Health and safety requirements provide for the skimming of pool water not only when the water overflows the rim of the poolside gutter wall, but when the level falls below the top rim to the lowest design surge level, and at specific rates dependent on pool size and health codes. various weir apparatus have been proposed such as is shown in the to Baker U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,713; Whitaker U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,015; Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,989; Spaulding U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,705; Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,799; Baker U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,146,937; 4,206,522; Stefan U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,035; Meredith U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,025; and Peirish U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,257, but these and other known devices contain various types of movable gates or members to control the water flow into the gutter, dependent on the water level in the gutter trough.
These and other weir devices are usually of the pivotal type controlled by counterweights or by other external mechanism, which are susceptible to failure, and which devices are not controlled by the actual level of water in the pool.
As a result, inadequate or excessive skimming may occur since skimming is dependent on factors such as gutter water level, that are not well defined or consistent with the purpose of skimming the pool water surface when it is both at and below the rim of the poolside gutter wall.
The rim flow water level control system of the invention is automatic, and eliminates the need for a separate surge tank, is automatic, does not require any external controls, since its operation is solely dependent on the level of water in the pool, accommodates wave created surge capacity in the gutter.